Hormones: The Series
| creative_director = | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = Thailand | language = Thai | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 27 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = | distributor = | channel = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | website = https://www.facebook.com/HormonesTheSeries | website_title = Official Facebook page | production_website = | production_website_title = | italic_title = no }} Hormones (Full title: Hormones Wai Wawun, from ), promoted as Hormones: The Series, is a Thai teen drama television series produced by GTH and first broadcast in 2013. The show follows the lives and relationships of a group of secondary school students as they go through school and home life and face various issues. Breaking the mould of Thai television, which typically features Thai soap operas and sitcoms, Hormones was conceived with a more Western style and production values more usually associated with filmmaking. It also distinguished itself by featuring controversial issues such as teenage sex and pregnancy, homosexuality and school violence. The series' first season was directed by Songyos Sugmakanan, and was broadcast on satellite channel GMM One and online from May to August 2013. The series was positively received and, despite not being shown on free-to-air terrestrial television and being criticized for its content, proved extremely popular, prompting the creation of a second season. Directed by Kriangkrai Vachiratamporn, the second season began broadcasting in July 2014. Production Hormones is produced by Thai film company GMM Tai Hub (GTH) and its subsidiary production and casting company Nadao Bangkok. According to director Songyos Sugmakanan, Hormones was conceived partly as a channel for GTH to create acting opportunities for its teenage actors and partly as an experiment in creating a drama series that was non-typical for Thai television (which usually features Thai soap operas and sitcoms). With a concept partly based on Songyos's 2008 film of the same name and inspired by the British series Skins, Hormones seeks to explore and portray various aspects and issues of adolescent life. These include topics normally considered taboo for open discussion in Thai society, such as teenage sex and school violence. In creating the script, Songyos and the writing team conducted online research on contemporary adolescent issues, but also learned from the experiences of the young cast members. He aimed to show the issues from a teenager's point of view and actively avoided any preaching, trying instead to have consequences of actions implied through the characters' experiences. Songyos opted to use the filmmaking techniques that he was familiar with in the creation of Hormones, adjusting them to suit a television production. Filming of the first season took place from December 2012 to April 2013. Although originally planned for only one season, GTH announced towards the end of the first season that it would be producing a second one, responding to the show's popularity. Songyos switched roles to become producer for the second season, with Kriangkrai Vachiratamporn, who had co-written the series, becoming director. GTH also launched a casting programme with an accompanying reality series titled Hormones: The Next Gen, in order to select additional actors to supplement the original main cast from the first season. Storyline, cast and characters Hormones features an ensemble cast, with nine main characters in the first season. The story mainly takes place at the fictional Nadao Bangkok College, where the characters attend upper-secondary school. All the main characters are followed throughout the season, with each episode focused on one or a few of the characters and the issues they experience. The main cast for the first and second seasons, in order of first-season billing, are: * Pachara Chirathivat as Win, the most popular boy at school who is used to getting what he wants. even he fell into the world of drugs, discotheque, night world, and free sex with many girls he wants. * Ungsumalynn Sirapatsakmetha as Kwan, a role-model student seen by her classmates as "the perfect girl", the most smartest girl in school, but eventually she had to be stressed when she knows the secrets of her family. * Sutatta Udomsilp as Toei, a tomboyish and friendly girl who gets along better with male friends than with other girls. even till she was insulted as a slut girl, and even cornered, and she almost raped by his own teacher. * Chutavuth Pattarakampol as Phu, a saxophonist from school marching band school and Toei's confused ex-boyfriend because he is very confused about his sexual orientation, he likes Toei who is a woman, but also like Thee who is a male. He is bisexuality. * Sirachuch Chienthaworn as Hmorg, an arty and reclusive boy obsessed with film photography. He always felt indifferent to whatever he saw, even he was always fight his father, and he was a heavy smoker. * Gunn Junhavat as Tar, an ambitious boy with a passion for the guitar and an attraction to Toei. He always felt inferior to him, but he has suddenly become over-acting when he became popular. it makes Toei dumped him. * Sananthachat Thanapatpisal as Dao, an innocent dreamy girl with an overprotective mother. because her innocence personality, she had sex with her boyfriend, and then her boyfriend leave her. it makes her being a lesbian. * Thanapob Leeratanakajorn as Phai, a hot-headed boy who often gets in trouble for violence. * Supassra Thanachat as Sprite, a free-spirited, sexually liberated girl. She always addicted to sex with anyone, and she always called bitch by her friends. * Sedthawut Anusit as Thee, a flautist from school marching band. he is a homosexual / gay and he is a Phu's on-again off-again boyfriend. he still love Phu, but he is fall in love with his junior, named Non. * Napat Chokejindachai as Pop, the de facto school reporter who knows about all happenings in the school. he is over-acting boy and he is always protected and love his little sister named Kanom-Pang. * Kemisara Paladesh, as Koi, Dao's girlfriend, she is a lesbian and just attracted to woman. The new character in Season 2 : * Thiti Mahayotaruk as Non, a boy with bright personality, cheerful, and friendly. he is Thee new best friend, and it looks like he fell in love with Thee that even though both are a male. maybe he is gay too like Phu and Thee. * Pearwah N. Chatchaipholrat as KanomPang, a an attractive girl and she is Tar girlfriend and Pop sister. she deeply in love with Tar, even she would do anything for Tar like having sex with Tar, but Tar reject it. * Narikunn Ketprapakorn as Oil, a girl who is very quiet and closed to anyone. she is Kanom-Pang bestfriend, and she keep many secrets about herself that others may not know like the fact that she is the owner of a fake account of "Sprite Sprite". * Teeradon Supapunpinyo as Sun, a new vocalist of See Scape Band. he is Kanom-Pang classmate, and he is a funny and innocent boy with unique voice. * Thanaerng Kanyawee Songmuang as Jane, a drugs-addicted girls. she is Win new friend in New York U.S.A, and she is fall in love with Win. she always got drunk at discotheque and always to drug dependence. Pachara, Ungsumalynn, Sutatta and Sirachuch had already played major roles in GTH feature films prior to Hormones, while most of the others had experience in supporting roles in films or mini-series. Sedthawut and Kemisara made their acting debut in Hormones. Five new actors from the Hormones: The Next Gen programme also made their acting debut as supporting characters in the second season. In Hormones, the main characters (with the exception of Dao and Koi, who are a year younger) are matthayom 5 students (equivalent to grade 11) in the first season, which is set during the 2012 academic year. The second season takes place a year after the first. Supporting characters include teachers, family members, classmates and various others. Episodes Each season of Hormones consists of thirteen episodes, with one special each at the beginning and the end. The episodes are as follows. Broadcast and reception The first season of Hormones was broadcast from May to August 2014 on GMM One, a satellite channel owned by GMM Grammy, GTH's parent company. It occupied the 22:00 slot on Saturday nights, and was also available to view online through GMM One's website, and for later episodes, YouTube live streaming. Past episodes were also made available for free viewing on YouTube. Although the series began with some uncertainty regarding its profitability, it quickly proved extremely popular, despite not being broadcast on free-to-air terrestrial television. Each episode had about a million viewers, and by the eighth episode, the channel's viewership ratings had risen from twentieth to third for the 22:00 Saturday time slot, following only terrestrial channels 3 and 7. While teenagers make up most of the show's viewership, it has also received interest from their parents. And although the show started with only one major sponsor, it had at least ten competing advertisers by the end of the season. The success prompted the production of a second season, which was announced shortly before the end of the first. The show also developed followings in Vietnam, Indonesia and the Philippines. A DVD box set was released in October 2013. Reception to the series was mostly positive. Hormones was widely mentioned by the press, who attributed its success to its production quality and its offering of new content lacking from usual television programming. However, it also received negative criticism, especially from conservative voices, for its inclusion of inappropriate behaviour. Controversial scenes included students attempting to have sex in a classroom and female students fighting in a school toilet. Some members of the National Broadcasting and Telecommunications Commission (NBTC) have suggested that the show featured indecent thoughts and images and, by undermining public morality, might be in violation of the Public Broadcasting Act. A summons by the NBTC for the producers to discuss the show's content sparked further debate about media censorship, while supporters pointed out that some popular soap operas seen by wider audiences featured far worse behaviour. Ultimately, however, broadcasting of the first season was completed unaltered. Broadcasting of the show's second season began in July 2014. However, it was switched to another GMM Grammy-owned channel, GTH On Air, which is available only through Grammy's own GMM Z set-top box. Although YouTube live streaming was still offered, the season's past episodes were now only available through the affiliated AIS Movie Store mobile application. Responding to viewer's complaints, GTH later offered a simulcast on GMM Channel, a digital terrestrial channel. References }} External links * Official Facebook page * Season 1 page on GTH website * Season 2 page on GTH website * First season episodes, available on YouTube Category:Television shows by GMM Tai Hub Category:Teen dramas Category:2013 Thai television series debuts